


【相二】校園竹馬與他們愉快的小故事

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 幾個校園梗而已
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【相二】校園竹馬與他們愉快的小故事

【一】初次見面

愛拔和nino是在小學認識的，具體是從哪一年開始同班兩個人都忘記了。

有一天高一的愛拔醬美少年突然很在意和自家竹馬到底一直同班了多少年，於是他很有行動力的去問了。

「小和我問你，你記得你小三跟小四是什麼班嗎？」

「我哪記得，別要我思考令我分心。」

對了忘了講這時的二宮和也酷炫少年正帶領勇者大人討伐惡龍拯救世界。

「嗯⋯⋯」小愛拔抿著嘴唇，眼睛瞥向白花花的天花板，很用力的搜著masaki.com。

「⋯⋯」nino覺得相葉雅紀這個人糾結的事真的好好好好好無聊：「不是A班就是B班吧⋯⋯」

愛拔覺得他的竹馬很溫柔，因為他的竹馬放棄了世界去陪他想到底認識了多久。

「我一定是在精英班的我這麼聰明」

【二】四手聯彈

中一時，要音樂考試了，愛拔表示很煩惱，他鋼琴才到四級，表演會很常出錯，然後就大寫加粗的尷尬了。

但是，雖然認識了數年但沒講過多於三十句話的鋼琴七級的二宮和也問相葉雅紀：

「我們要來試四手聯彈嗎？」

「？四首聯彈，不擠嗎？」

「不擠啊。」

「可是我鋼琴技術不高欸，會礙著你們嗎？」

「不會啊，我找點比較簡單的譜子吧。」

「那，好吧我加入。」

愛拔百思不得其解，為什麼一部鋼琴可以讓四個人一齊彈，還是是四個人接力去彈？

ニノ也百思不得其解，相葉同學好像有點誤解，我們兩個都這樣瘦怎麼會擠？

然後隔天，愛拔問：

「二宮同學，另外兩個搭檔是誰啊？」

「⋯⋯搭檔？」

「昨天不是約好四首聯彈嗎？」

「是啊四手聯彈，哪來另外兩個人？」

「四首啊，首啊，首不是頭嗎？四個頭就四個人啊？」

「我的媽啊手是hands啊！」

【三】性向不明

踏入青春期竹馬二人對性也開始感到好奇。

當然身邊的同學跟前輩後輩們也很好奇。

當nino收到一堆來自前輩後輩平輩的粉色系小信封時，愛拔醬不明白為什麼nino都一一回絕，不但不交女朋友，和女性人類的接觸也很少，反而跟哥們更麻吉，不過是比不上跟愛拔醬的友好程度啦。

有一天愛拔醬鼓起勇氣向嘴巴嚼啊嚼的二撇桑問：

「小和你怎麼不和ふわふわ的女生談戀愛，昨天表白的那個後輩不好嗎？小小一隻胸還挺大的。」

「我不喜歡啊，不是我的type。」

「你的type是什麼啊⋯⋯」

小愛拔為好友的愛情有點小著急了。

「嗯⋯⋯」二撇桑看了看愛拔醬：

「竹內結子女神這種吧。」

「這不可能啊！」

「不然就是你了。」

【四】變魔術

愛拔和二撇都加入了棒球社，下課後有訓練所以每次響鈴他們都會極快的收拾東西比快到更衣室。

這天應如常的較勁，但愛拔笑盈盈的走向nino，要nino看他變魔術。

「nino看好啦看好啦～現在我手裏有一個小紙團。」

相葉攤開雙手，右手掌心放著一個小小的白紙團，隨後把手握緊。

「看好囉看好囉！一，二三！」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

是的，相葉雅紀在扔走紙團時動作太大所以魔術失敗了，結果不就是被二宮和也這個人笑嘛，相葉雅紀表示我不在意。

nino笑完回過氣就再收拾東西，豈料愛拔又來找他要他看魔術了。

「你怎麼硬是要過來讓我笑你！」二宮·不知道該笑還是生氣·和也表示再笑我苦練的一塊腹肌就要變成世俗隨處可見的六塊了。

「嘛別管了看好了，一二三！やった！成功了！」

二ノ的眼神意味深長：

「相葉氏你要跟我學師嗎」

相葉呆了一秒，懊惱的捂臉回去收拾細軟了。

歹勢我忘了nino會變魔術還非一般的得意！

【五】揉屁股

大家好，我是和你們喜歡的相葉雅紀和二宮和也同班的女生。

我是腐女，很腐很腐的那種。

我會腐眼看人基，但！是！相葉君和二宮君絕對不是賣腐，他們真的是在一起！我覺得是！

你們能懂我嗎？上課說悄悄話也算了，二宮君笑得一臉羞澀是怎樣！搞事情喔！

我要淡定。

不，我淡定不了。

自從相葉君在課室大喊：

「nino！過來，讓我揉屁股！」

而二宮君還真的慢悠悠的走過去。

我還天真的以為相葉君是開玩笑。

直到相葉君在同學面前真的開始揉。

我就堅定的站相二了。

【六】生病了

愛拔醬生病了，不是說笨蛋都不會感冒嗎？

nino很擔心，但他必須要跑火車：

「嗯？愛拔氏你怎麼帶口罩了毀容了嗎？」

「咳咳⋯才不是呢⋯⋯感冒了⋯⋯咳咳咳」

nino醬表示心累，你怎麼不請假呢？

愛拔醬說，我怕追不上課程。

很巧的，鐘聲響起了，nino要回座位——其實也只是愛拔的斜後座。

課間，nino一手轉著鉛筆一手托著頭直勾勾的看著相葉雅紀。

他看著相葉還挺精神的，漸漸變得面有難色。小息開始，他馬上站起來坐到相葉前桌，相葉看到二宮，就示弱的伏在桌子上，慢慢的呼吸。

二宮摸摸眼前栗子似的頭髮，說：

「笨蛋你要快點好回來啊⋯」

【七】功課

要班上的人用一個形容詞去形容nino，高達九成人都會說「聰明」，每次nino都能考到全級首三。

要是再要一個形容，那肯定是「懶」

今夜二宮宅宅宅在房中屠龍至清晨五時才心滿意足的縮回被窩玩掌機，後果當然是沒做功課了。

所以隔天某宅要問兔子借功課。

「小和這樣不行啊，不能為了遊戲就什麼都不做啊」

「まーくん，真的不借嗎？」

nino以稍稍的上目線，淚水稍稍在眼眶打轉，加上可憐兮兮的表情，aiba覺得看到了小柴犬，於心不忍的把功課遞了過去。

然而眼前的小柴犬接到功課很高興的說了謝謝まーくん剛才的可憐犬系樣子消失得無影無蹤了。

愛拔醬有點覺得被騙了。

【八】外語

眾所週知，相葉雅紀這個人的英語可以把英語教師活生生氣死。

「What kind of the day is it today?」

「Yes! Yes! Yes!」

英語老師死了一次。

「What is your hobby?」

「Happy? Yeah! I am happy!」

英語老師再死一次。

英語老師生無可戀的轉向在旁邊很想睡的大野智。

「What is your hobby? What do you like to do?」

「Beautiful!」

英語老師選擇摔桌子，再氣沖沖的搖著在外面等相葉雅紀去吃御茶水的二宮和也，說：

「你！負責教相葉雅紀英文！我去找櫻井翔同時幫大野智和松本潤補習！」

二宮和也很想拒絕，畢竟他英文最熟只有一句I am good-looking guy，但是老師已經風風火火的跑了。

在御茶水中，兩個人在吸溜吸溜中。

「小和，我愛你的英文是不是i like your啊？」

「I love you」

「///雖然我也愛你但我很認真的在問啊」

小柴犬決定無視就好。

髮梢卻無法遮擋發紅的耳尖。

【九】講座

又來到每週都要聽的週會了。

以前初中的時候，愛拔和尼諾身高相若，週會上自然會肩並肩的坐，無奈的內容總使兩個少年昏昏欲睡，兩個毛茸茸的腦袋東歪西倒，終於撞上了。

「好⋯⋯」

「好痛！」

「愛拔君你太大聲了啊⋯⋯」

「果咩⋯⋯你疼不疼啊我都痛醒了」

「疼⋯⋯」

當時已經是麻吉的兩個人又開始東歪西倒了。

回到現在，也就是高中的週會，殘念尼諾在168的休息站停步了，愛拔已經比他的竹馬高出半個頭，無奈不能一起坐了⋯⋯

但是，聰明如拔又怎會輕易放棄呢！愛拔和同學換位子，換啊換啊就坐到尼諾後面了。

「nino！」

「嘖你怎麼又這麼近煩死了」

愛拔可不笨，他聽出了竹馬話中高興的語氣。

兩個人鬥著鬥著嘴，尼諾突然坐好聽講座了！

「nino你不是生氣了吧⋯⋯」

「才沒有，不過你等一下去找找講者要他救救你吧」

「他做什麼的？」

「他們的義工協會救腎虧的！」

「我幹你你自己試試我虧不虧」

【十】報復

隔壁風pon變成現充了。

每一個人，是每一個人都不服！

風pon啊風pon，你別帶著女朋友在這邊繞來繞去！你看到大家蠢蠢欲動、很想揍你的樣子嗎！

二宮和也是單身狗，他是個理智的單身狗，至少他告訴自己是個理性的單身狗。

但理性的單身柴犬不發火你就以為他是豆柴嗎！

戀愛使人失去理智，只能看著別人戀愛的更使人喪失思考！

二宮和也一個反手捉住了狀況外相葉雅紀：

「我忍風間俊介很久了今天不報復我隨你姓！」

「相葉和也？好好聽啊」

「你閉嘴！你要順著我計劃，這樣這樣這樣⋯⋯」

聽完了，相葉雅紀向二宮和也比了個讚。

然後很快又見到風pon和他女朋友了。他們好不溫馨啊，女生輕挽著風pon的手，兩個人一邊走一邊說著稍稍話，大家好像看到不少粉紅色的泡泡飄出來了。

風pon在粉紅色的空氣中看到他的友人，於是他決定揮個手。

「哈囉！愛拔醬、二宮君⋯⋯」

風pon十分驚訝。

他眼前的兩個好友，二宮君右手緊抱著愛拔醬的左手臂，左手和愛拔醬的左手十指緊扣。二宮君臉上的紅暈、愛拔醬嘴角藏不住的笑容。難道⋯⋯難道愛拔醬終於認真告白了、二宮君終於接受了愛拔醬的心意了嗎！

不，風pon，你想多了。

他們只是想諷刺你總放閃。

但是二宮和也臉上的紅暈、相葉雅紀嘴角藏不住的笑容，又是不是真的只是揶揄風pon呢。


End file.
